


Bonded

by Lilly_C



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, Episode Related, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for Child’s Play with references to The Collective.</p>
<p>Just a drabble.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Child’s Play with references to The Collective.
> 
> Just a drabble.

“How are the kids?” Janeway enquired.

Seven cocked an eyebrow. “They are adapting.”

“It’s funny you know, Seven, when the children first came aboard you wanted them to learn from Neelix.”

“I did. I still believe that Mister Neelix is better equipped than I am.”

“How do you feel now?”

“I feel different.”

“Different how, Seven?”

“Like I’ve bonded with the children and it is a strange emotion.”

“Sounds like you’ve developed maternal instinct.”

“I am not their mother.”

Janeway smiled softly. “No you’re not but since we rescued them from the Borg they have looked up to you and in some respects you have become their surrogate mother as well as their teacher and mentor.”


End file.
